1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device is to visually display images. The display device may be a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
Some of the display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays require back light. In a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is arranged between two transparent substrates, and light transmission for each pixel is controlled according to driving of the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
Since liquid crystals themselves are unable to emit light in the liquid crystal display, a separate light source portion is installed in the liquid crystal display, and contrast is implemented by adjusting the strength of light that passes through liquid crystals installed in each pixel. Here, the backlight unit including a light source portion is an important component that determines picture quality, such as luminance and uniformity of the liquid crystal device. Recently, there has been an attempt to heighten color purity of light that is emitted from a light source portion, but in this case, color blurring is increased.